Mobile phones and other wirelessly enabled devices continue to shrink in size, or are required to accommodate more functionality into existing form factors. Efficient antenna operation, providing adequate RF bandwidth and gain, is problematic in such environments. Many devices are required to contain more than one antenna and communicate over several different frequencies. Moreover, challenging performance standards may be imposed by regulatory bodies, cellular carriers and/or the dynamics of the marketplace.
Antenna designers are frequently pushed to conform to a plurality of stringent—and possibly inconsistent—design parameters, regarding antenna size, performance and other factors. Accordingly, advancements in antenna design would assist antenna designers and would result in mobile phones and other wirelessly enabled devices that conform to their product requirement specifications.